nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Big hat pirate
The big hat pirate is an enemy in the game Mutiny. He is fought the most times in the game, fought on level seven, and as a zombie on level fifteen. Appearance Alive The big hat pirate has a white tooth, a gold tooth, and a black tooth. He has purple hair and a purple beard. He also wears a red bandanna, and has a big black hat on top of his bandanna, which has two purple feathers in it. Zombie The big hat pirate zombie has everything the before big hat pirate has, except his flowers lack some petals, and his bandanna is strangely pink coloured. Torn and in rags is his shirt, light green is his skin, and red is his eyes. Game information The big hat pirate is found on only two levels, level seven: Marooned, and level fifteen: Mega Beach. In both levels, the player outnumbers him as only one of the big hat pirate appears. Despite appearing on his own on both levels, his big size compared to the other enemies in the game and the powerful weapons he uses has made some people believe his levels are boss fights. Level seven - Marooned This level is set on a small island that looks like an upside down T, but with the middle part that is short. The player has a captain and regular pirate on their side. The big hat pirate can use cherry bombs, bananas, boulders and rum bottles. Tips *One tip to defeat the big hat pirate is to blockade him in with crates then wait for him to use an explosive weapon. Level fifteen - Mega Beach The big hat pirate appears ghost like, with green skin. This level is set on a large beach with several rectangular platforms sticking out of the bottom. The player has a multitude of men, but the downside to the situation is many of the player's multitude do not have attacking weapons. Along with much men having defensive weapons, the big hat pirate is armed with many strong weapons. The most devastating weapon in his arsenal is the tidal wave, which he may frequently employ to inflict calamitous damage on the player. Accompanying his weapons are the commonly used cherry bombs. This level can easily be won if the player can weaken the big hat pirate and dodge his attacks until he summons a tidal wave, as this weapon hits everyone in the level, including the main enemy. If weak enough, and the player has some men at full health, he will kill himself through this powerful weapon. Walkthrough Quotes Big hat pirate at Marooned level start: "Argh! Ye not be winning with a hat like that. And once I win, I'll take your hats." When the pirates lose the battle with the big hat pirate at the Marooned level: "These hats will be mighty addition to my collection." Big hat pirate at Mega Beach level start: "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSS! EEERRRRR... I mean, BBBBBRRRRAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSSS!" When the pirates lose the battle with the big hat pirate at the Mega Beach level: "Yar hat will be mine! HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTSSSSSSS!" Other appearances *Horror skin - The big hat pirate zombie appears on a tree branch. File:Big_hat_pirate_-_Horror_skin.png|The big hat pirate zombie, as seen in the Horror skin Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Enemies